Simplemente Amigos
by mimichanMC
Summary: una pequeña rayadura de lima que muestra como no todas las cosas son siempre lo que parecen


_Todos Los Personajes de Ranma ½ Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

_Nota inicial: Son las 5:02 en mi reloj, estoy empezando este fic a base de esta canción que escuche ayer y la letra se me antojo para un fic, no se como quede, pero lo descubriremos en un par de horas. Mimi chan_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Simplemente Amigos**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Siempre, como ya es costumbre cada día es igual**_

_**No hay nada que decir ante la gente es así**_

_**Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más.**_

Algunas cosas parecen nunca cambiar, las mismas personas, los mismos caracteres, las mismas peleas, los mismos sentimientos a veces nada parece cambiar, a veces parece que no se pueden guardar secretos ante nadie, pero no siempre es así, a veces el peligro de descubrir algo hermoso para que los demás lo destruyan es suficiente para poner dos dedos en los labios y seguir guardando secretos.

Una vida así llevaban Ranma y Akane, seguían yendo al colegio juntos, peleando siempre en los descansos, saliendo y peleando de nuevo en contra de todas las personas que los buscaran, peleando en su casa por cualquier tontería, la gente que los veía se pregunta a veces que los mantenía unidos si se llevaban tan mal, como podían vivir en la misma casa, si se odiaban como acérrimos enemigos, como podían dos personas con tal temperamento y convivencia seguir comprometidos. Todos seguían pensando que solo era el afán de sus padres lo que los mantenía juntos, o alguna clase muy extraña de amistad, que un día, tarde o temprano se cansarían todos de esa mentira de compromiso… pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

_**Pero quien sabe en realidad, **_

_**Lo que sucede entre los dos **_

_**Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós**_

Cada noche de una forma casi imperceptible para todos menos para ellos, ellos solo decían "buenas noches" a la hora de la cena cuando todos debían subir a descansar, un "buenas noches" calmo y tranquilo que para toda la familia era casi la única muestra de cariño por parte de los dos, lo que nadie sabia era que ese "buenas noches" era una invitación secreta e intima para los dos… una promesa para una noche más, para dejar de fingir y ser al menos en secreto, protegiéndose de todos verdaderamente ellos… mostrando verdaderamente lo que sentían… demostrar verdaderamente la magia de su amor.

_**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**_

_**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**_

_**Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos**_

_**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor**_

Esa noche a la media noche justamente un sonido alerto a Akane en su habitación, un suave golpeteo en su ventana anunciando a un visitante nocturno, ella se esmeraba por mirarse una ultima vez al espejo frente a ella, retocar su cabello y poner su mejor sonrisa que sabia que lo volvía loco, y abría la ventana, una que otra vez se preguntaba si él siquiera notaba cuanto se esmeraba ella en su arreglo, suponía un par de veces que no, por que cada vez que abría esa ventana él solo la miraba a los ojos de una forma fascinante, y ella hacia lo mismo, eso era quizás un minuto o dos, ella se perdía en esa mirada añil de su pupilas radiantes y después suavemente como no quisiera romper un hechizo se acercaba a ella lentamente y le regalaba un dulce beso, ninguno sabía igual a pesar de llevar cientos, cada uno sabia diferente, y eso le encantaba, él era la misma persona pero de esa manera sentía como si cada noche él cambiara para ella, como si renaciera cada día con ese beso

"perdóname" – era lo primero que el chico de la coleta le decía al romper ese dulce beso.

"perdóname" – respondía ella igual.

Luego ambos apoyaban su frente en la otra y reían suavemente, ese perdóname era por el par de días o el solo día que ellos, se gritaban, se insultaban o se maldecían, para poder guardar las apariencias de su amor. Aun así, aunque ambos sabían que era siempre un truco siempre ambos se pedían perdón. Eso les traía paz y remanso y después era todo lo demás.

Él la tomaba en sus brazos y en un movimiento cientos de veces calculado la depositaba en su cama y le hacia el amor.

_**Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor**_

_**Hablamos sin hablar**_

_**Todo es silencio en nuestro andar,**_

_**Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más**_

Ambos mismos se sorprendían siempre de ese momento, la necesidad con la que sus cuerpos se buscaban a falta de un contacto mayor, siempre mirándose con odio y rencor, siempre poniendo en la piel del otro solo dolor, ese momento cuando uno era del otro era el único momento que ambos resarcían todo ese dolor que se ocasionaban sin querer, siempre tratando y solo tratando pues era casi imposible ser cautelosos y callados al entregarse, pues uno del otro eran su alimento los se alimentaban de los gemidos y los ligeros gritos que escondían en la boca del otro al ser uno del otro, al saciar esa hambre esa adicción que había creado entre si en ese momento para volver al día siguiente a esconderse a ocultarse… donde delante de todos ese momento no existía, donde ambos eran novios, amantes y mucho mas, para volver a ser delante de todos amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más.

_**Pero quien sabe en realidad **_

_**Lo que sucede entre los dos **_

_**Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós**_

Toda la noche era así, toda la noche era pedirse, exigirse, entregarse y acoplarse uno al otro, toda la noche disfrutarse al sentir las manos, las caricias, de uno y otro.

_**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**_

_**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**_

Cada noche era el cielo para Akane que sentía sus manos moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, su boca besando cada rincón de su ser, sentir su calor en todo su cuerpo, su sudor pegado al suyo, subir a la gloria cada vez que el la empujaba contra la cama y su aliento pesado se agolpaba en su pecho, como decía su nombre de una forma irrepetible cada vez en medio de suspiros… era el cielo cada noche cuando él dejaba en su interior esa semilla que esperaba un día pudiera dar frutos.

_**Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos**_

_**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor**_

Cada noche era el cielo para Ranma al sentirla delicada y sensual en su regazo, poder despojarla lentamente de su ropa y admirarla, adorarla un minuto, como su mas precioso tesoro, poder tocarla y sentirla viva en su propia piel, marcar y trazar cada punta de ella con sus labios: sus piernas, su veinte, su estomago, sus senos, su cuello, sus brazos, su rostro, probar el dulce elixir de sus labios, amarla, tenerla probarla, hacerla suya un instante por entero, poder completar su propia alma al tener la de ella brillando en su ojos, vibrar y casi desear llorar cada vez que ella decía su nombre de una forma que parecía lo ponía en su alma en un justo lugar inaccesible para todos excepto solo para ella, rellenando un hueco donde hubiera habido solo dolor y ahora solo estaba ella, amaba ese momento cuando ella podía explotar en un exquisito éxtasis con él mientras él ahogaba su nombre dentro de su boca, se complacía con imaginar que fuerte sonaría el día que pudiera el gritar "_Akane_" en medio de ese huracán y oírla a ella gritar "_Ranma_" ensimismada en esa misma sensación.

_**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**_

_**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**_

_**Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos**_

_**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor**_

Todas las noches envueltos en magia, en deseo, en locura, cada noche que se lo permitían, se entregaban durante horas enteras, deseando nunca terminar ese maravilloso momento, permitiéndose amarse aunque todo su mundo no lo entendiera, despojándose de sus miedos y convirtiéndolos en pasión detrás de esas puertas cerradas, en esas noches de locura que se daban, que parecían sueños y después durmiendo solo un par de horas, demasiado cansados pero con ganas de seguir amándose, descargando ese infinito deseo en un abrazo calido y puro que los protegía y los guardaba y cuando la aurora despuntaba, cuando el coro del alba cantaba en las ventanas de Akane, ambos se despedían como se daban la bienvenida cada noche, ella solo envuelta en una sabana blanca mientras él con su ropa de cama se colgaba de la cornisa, ponían su frente una contra la otra un instante y después de un dulce beso se decían adiós

_**No, Oh, no, no aceptan nuestro amor **_

Y día siguiente solo era una ultima mirada cómplice en el desayuno para salir de hay, de su guarida secreta y volver al mundo, volver a pelar, volver a gritarse y maldecidse, volver a ocultarse pues nadie aceptaría su amor, cada día con la promesa oculta de pedirse después perdón. Ellos al igual que todos, solo esperaban el día que todos se rindieran finalmente, que un día no muy lejano pudieran demostrarse todo ese amor sin lastimar a nadie, ni orgullos, ni amigos, ni corazones que era lo único que los detenía a amarse delante de todos… podían esperar, siempre y cuando por cada insulto hubiera un perdón.

_**No, Oh, no, no aceptan nuestro amor**_

31 de Marzo de 2005

6:02 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_nota final de autor: la primera sorprendida soy yo, me salio en exactamente una hora (y 15 min. De adaptarlo a la pagina Web) creo que si me lo hubiera propuesto no me habría salido tan rápido no me pregunten por que solo escuche la letra ayer de un disco de mi mamá y desee hacer un fic y no pude escoger a nadie mejor que Ranma y Akane, se que quizás suena muy meloso, no creo que sea ni siquiera una lima quedo muy meloso, pero, vamos a quien de ves en cuando no le gusta un poco de miel en su vida_

_Dedicado a… un niño que desde hace meses me debe un tarro de mermelada de fresa… si sabes que estoy hablando de ti joven doctor._

_**Por favor déjenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_Mimi_ chan


End file.
